Shun Aseiga
'First Name' Shun 'Last Name' Aseiga 'IMVU Name' NPC Played By Ryoji 'Nicknames' Karate Kid Muscle Man 'Age' 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 190lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Shun is not a big talker, nor will he pretend to be. He often attends his classes, which ones he does have anyway, and teaches with a firm understanding of karate at The Karate Club in High School. Being a chain belt is a huge responsibility and he treats it like one. Never bragging, though he is a bit of a jerk, rude, and quick to put others down in shame with his superior physical build. He is cool about everything and rearely acts out of anger unless it's sheer irritation twoards him. Shun in short is a go with the flow type of character, but is quick to throw the first punch. Apperance Shun is a very muscular teenager, who is often mistaken for a grown man on many more ocasions than one. HIs hair is a teal coloration, often sporting bangs near his eyes or the edges of his face in general. he's often seen in his school uniform, but wil always wear a muscle shirt underneath it showing off his high physique. Benching more, than many of the varsiety football teams strongest players alone, Shun take spride in a healthy workout and diet, and it shows through vigorusouly. His eyes are a darkened brown complexion and his skin is fair, usualy he has what most call a permanat scowl. Seeing his smile or emit emotion in general is rare, but he is no stranger to rage and anger. Allignment 'Lawful Good' A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Clan & Rank' Karate Club Black Belt High school grade 18, Senior 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Curently in an on and off again relationship. 'Occupation' High School Student, World Martial Arts Champion with Roytalties and paid demnstrations (from 4,000 to 7,000 Tanz a show) 'Fighting Style' Flow of Battle: Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Fighting Style: Karate Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. 4l408sw.jpg enfer_et_paradis_by_mr_abe.jpg|shun's base stance Shun 2.jpg Mitsuomi_Takayanagi_by_Miyoshi_chan.jpg|His other basic stance 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' Metal Knuckled Gloves Allies/Enemies Allies *The Karate Club Enemies *The Kendo Club 'Background' Shun Aseiga is a simple man, who always was and always will be. He grew up in district one, where self defense is a must have, and his parents treated it as such. Being martial arts mentors themselves, shun attended their classes every day since he was 5 and from there on out started reciving private lessons from his folks on the side. Shun became noticed for his talaent, ofteing doing demonstrations at the age of 10 breaking bricks with his head, and kicking in steel doors. Karate automatically helped him harness his chi, as such, he didn't even need his parent's help to do so anyomre. What was really astounding was that he could keep his head in the books and balance such a physical lifestyle. The only true issue he's ever dealt with was his childhood friend and the love of his life, Mimi. Mimi and Shun go back as far as the eight grace, and have always been rivals in karate but playmates at home. when they were both seventeen they wanted something more and began a relationship together. It was All fine, until she became distant and claimed to want "more than one man out of life". It was then tat she left him and a wild goose chase for her affection, ocasionally throwing him tidbits of care, only for them to be shot down and tossed into the arms of another man. It's this that made him as seemingly "out of ths world" as he is, and what keeps his emotions on lock down. The key to unlocking them is mimi, but he hasn't seen her since the end of junior year... PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Student Category:The Karate Club